User talk:FMF
Archive 1 Enemy Page Opinion I read your message on Vegeance's page, and I think it's a good idea, so long as the enemies' page remains the same (there are a LOT of links to the different sections, and it would be a drag to have to update those). But yeah, if we can manage to import a section of the enemies page into, say, an area page, ot would really be great. Although I have no idea as how to do that. I tried to look into that a couple days ago for the Newsbox template, because it seems we have to add the news manually, witch kind of sucks... Anyway, keep me posted if you find a way to do that, and I'm there if you need my help. --Theletter 15:27, April 22, 2011 (UTC) The only feature I can think of that will make it simultaneously update is the tabs feature. It does include alot of transclusion albeit, although I wonder what the parameters are for simultaneous page calling. --vegeance 18:31, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I'll make a small example of what i meant to do and show it to you when it's ready --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 18:51, April 22, 2011 (UTC) http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:DynamicPageList_%28Wikimedia%29 http://semeb.com/dpldemo/index.php?title=Includepage#include http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:Labeled_Section_Transclusion Done. Just requested DLB to be added. Just need to wait now. --vegeance 19:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC) if i understand correctly, when it updates we'll use this is a chapter around the table either on the enemies page or the location page and the call it from thwe other? --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 19:09, April 22, 2011 (UTC)] category = Pages recently transferred from Meta count = 5 order = ascending addfirstcategorydate = true or I think 19:21, April 22, 2011 (UTC) the other extension uses markers for transclusion so I guess we can specify a specific marker. right now we can include only specific parts of a page by using when doing will only refer to those parts of the page, but none that return a call function for content Chat Opinion http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Chat I think this would be a good feature to have, what do you guys think? --vegeance 19:41, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Looks good --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 19:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Enemies Finished Look at these 2 pages: Sample Location Page (calls Sample_Table2) Sample Enemies Page (calls Sample_Table1, Sample_Table2, Sample_Table3) I got confused and made a really complicated code for the navbox (it isn't needed because no one is supposed to watch the page with the table - it's just there to be edited and called still needs an edit button but i saw it exists in pages like items) what do you think? --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 19:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Looks good. The edit button just calls a template function I made with User:Fearfeasa_MacFeasa/Sample_3Tables if you click edit on one of the tables it edits the page because it get's the pagename from the page you opened not from the page it's located in. a workable workaround is making a seperate edit button for each table (ie. not a template) --Fearfeasa MacFeasa 17:57, April 23, 2011 (UTC)